The Ciyobet Empire
Demonym: Ciyobetan The Ciyobet Empire in the Highlands is known for its military might and resilience throughout its years in Merethyl. It's a mainly human civilization. Its Citadel, Hao Taesi, is one of the first metropolises built on the continent. Of its other prominent cities, Loc Horo, a large logging community, and Siñan, the hub of the Empire's military, are also among the largest of the continent. History: After the initial invasion into the human lands by the Orcs in the first Crusade of the River Wars, panic gripped the towns and villages all along the Falls River valley and those living up into the Lower Highlands. The horde reached a main bridge along the South Fork of the Falls River to cross over and take the river town of Aramor. Prepared to meet the orcs at the Bridge of Aramor was the local militia lead by the 5 Ciyobet Brothers. The daughter of the Ciyobet family, along with her Mother and her Father, the Suzerain of Aramor, led the elderly and the women and children to safety. The Ciyobet Brothers and the entire militia were killed while defending the bridge, but the townspeople were able to reach a larger city safely. The story spread throughout the countryside, providing hope to the Highlandfolk. Corlik Ciyobet, the father, began to be seen as a leader among the independent peoples of the Highlands. Under the banner of the Ciyobet family, the people rallied and troops gathered at Siñan. The Munil and the Imradhen arrived to the aid of the humans and the Ciyobetans were able to train and rally forth from Siñan and retake the lands captured by the armies of Ushat. While Jes, Corlik's wife died before the end of the war, Corlik was named Emperor after the 1st crusade of the River Wars. Sadly, he died less than 2 years afterward. He left his daughter, Fainlóna, to become Empress of the now-called Ciyobet Empire. Defender's Feast: '''While this is celebrated all throughout the Empire, Aramor is the hub of the festivities, culminating in an address by the Emperor to all the people. It commemorates the battle on the Bridge of Aramor. The battle occurred on the 6th day of the first week of Thaddeus. The feast and festivities (most notably a military parade on the 5th day of the week) are held throughout the first week of Thaddeus. '''Feast of the Reception: A celebration of magic by the wood elves, by all humans, celebrated at varying times. The Ciyobetans, Felcaryn, and Tacuarembo in the first week of Titus, while the Windfolk celebrate it simply on the last full moon of Genevieve. The Hunid celebrate it on the first new moon of Titus. This is commonly celebrated by a simple feast and an honoring of those magic users in town, usually healers, priests, or otherwise helpful folk. The Day of the People: The Empress Fainlóna Ciyobet was a very well-beloved woman and the people look to her life and example of service still. She is celebrated, and her communal and service-minded example toward the people, on her birthday. On the 7th day of the second week of Thaddeus the people gather in public areas and city squares and play games and sing and dance until a watcher on a high point above the city marks the moment the sun sinks under the horizon. At this moment cheers and song ring out and children and adults alike take hollow reeds and blow powders of various colors at one another, until all are coated in beautiful colors to celebrate the diversity and characteristics of the people that make up the Empire.